


Le Concerto de "L'usurpateur"

by Cihanethyste, MineaLine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cihanethyste/pseuds/Cihanethyste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineaLine/pseuds/MineaLine
Summary: Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, ceci est mon premier texte sur Ao3 et je suis très nerveuse je dois dire ^^' Surtout quand on sait que c'est une parodie de la Reine des Neiges façon FFXV en prime x'DNe cherchez pas trop à comprendre, c'est suite à une simple conversation autour du jeu avec mon amie Cihanethyste qu'on s'est mise en tête d'écrire une parodie de la chanson Délivrée, Libérée avec pour héros principal, ce cher Ardyn x'DJe vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**_Le Concerto de "L'usurpateur"_ **

 

Le miasme s'étend rapidement dans la nuit  
La peste règne à son tour  
Un royaume de turpitude  
Ma place est là, malgré moi

  
La haine qui brûle en moi ne pense plus qu'à demain  
Au retour du roi  
Me libérant, enfin

 

Cache ta rage et dévoue-toi  
Dépêche-toi ou bien il en mourra  
Quel assisté, un vrai boulet  
J'suis mal tombé

 

Libéré, Délivré  
Je désire tellement l'étriper  
Libéré, Délivré  
Vivement qu'il puisse m'achever  
J'ai laissé cette bonté infondée  
Tué par mon aîné  
Les ténèbres sont le prix pour ma vaine liberté.

 

Depuis ces grandes hauteurs  
"Ils" semblent insignifiants  
La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur  
M'accompagnent depuis longtemps

 

Moi qui voulais tant vous sauver  
Je me retrouve à vous tuer  
Le bien, le mal, je dis tant pis, tant pis

 

Libéré, Délivré  
Te voilà enfin arrivé  
Libéré, Délivré  
Je partirai l'âme en paix  
Nous voilà !  
En ce saint état !  
Qui nous a vu naître

 

Ce pouvoir vient des étoiles et envahit l'espace  
De cette haine surgissent des regrets et un grand désespoir  


Ifrit lui-même s'en est retourné pour vous tuer

 

Non je ne pardonnerai pas  
Le passé est passé !

 

Libéré, Délivré  
Me voilà ainsi enfin vengé  
Libéré, délivré  
Plus de roi mensonger  
Je suis las !  
De cette éternité !  
Perdu dans les ténèbres

 

La mort est pour moi le prix de la liberté.


	2. La Geste de Nydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Ardyn avait été la princesse Nydra, quel aurait été le sort d'Eos ? Pour plus de détails, cf le mot de l'autrice. En complément de "Le Concerto de "l'Usurpateur"" de Minea Line.

**Note de l'autrice : Bonjour ! Alors, comment vous expliquer... Ne fuyez pas ! Je suis sûre que cette parodie de la Reine des Neiges, avec l'alter-ego féminin d'Ardyn (donc Nydra si vous avez bien suivi), vous plaira ! Nydra fait très prénom de princesse Disney, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ahem. Je vous invite fortement à lire "Le Concerto de "L'Usurpateur" de Minea Line, parce que nos parodies se répondent, se complètent. Et dire qu'elles sont nées d'une discussion sur FF XV...  
**

**A la base, mes genres de prédilection en écriture est la SFFF, mais il arrive de temps en temps que je verse dans la parodie, comme ici... Bref, bonne lecture. Enfin, j'espère ^^'.**

* * *

La Geste de Nydra

Les dæmons s'installent doucement dans la nuit  
Les ténèbres sont reines à leur tour  
Un royaume de désolation  
Ma place est là pour toujours

La haine qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain  
Elle est bien trop forte  
J'ai lutté, en vain

Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas  
Joue à leur jeu, ton nom survivra  
Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments  
De sentiments

 _Libérée, Délivrée_  
_Je ne soignerai plus jamais_  
_Libérée, Délivrée_  
_C'est décidé, je tuerai_  
_J'ai laissé mon innocence à Insomnia_  
_Perdue dans les ténèbres_  
_La vengeance est pour moi le prix de la liberté._

Quand on domine Eos avec ardeur  
Tout semble insignifiant  
La bonté, la peine et la candeur  
M'ont quittée depuis longtemps

Je désire montrer mon savoir-faire  
Mes capacités pleines de mystère  
Le bien, le mal, je dis tant pis, tant pis

 _Libérée, Délivrée_  
_Le cristal me tend les bras_  
_Libérée, Délivrée_  
_Non, je ne m'agenouille pas_  
_Me voilà !_  
_Oui, je suis là !_  
_Perdue dans les ténèbres_

Mon pouvoir vient des dieux et envahit Eos  
Mon âme s'exprime en transformant les humains jusqu'à l'os  
Et mes pensées sont des flammes d'Ifrit enragées.  
Non je ne pardonnerai pas  
Le passé est passé !

 _Libérée, Délivrée_  
_Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête_  
_Libérée, Délivrée_  
_Plus jamais d'Élue parfaite_  
_Je suis là !_  
_Comme je l'ai rêvé !_  
_Perdue dans les ténèbres_  
_La vengeance est pour moi le prix de la liberté._


End file.
